Year of the Cat
by death-of-eros
Summary: Kyou was dressed odd, and acting wierd. Shigure wanted to find out why. Well, he didn't. BUT! He got alot more back. ShigurexKyou [Song: Year of the Cat] I own nothing!


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ShigurexKyou:

This song was written by Al Steward, and is literally called Year of the Cat. I was explaining Fruits Basket and my obsession with Kyou to my manga-ignorant mom, when she was all like "Wow! You know there is this old rock song called Year of the Cat! If you really like the concept of the cat…" And I was all like… "I HAVE TO HEAR IT!!!!!!!!!!!" And I still haven't to tell you the truth… I CAN'T FIND IT!!!

BUT!

I did find the lyrics… And I figured I would write a fic based on it…

I made it longer then most of my fics, AND it's a one shot. YAOI!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_On a morning from a Bogart movie_**

**_In a country where they turn back time_**

**_You go strolling through the crowd like Peter Lorre_**

**_Contemplating a crime_**

Shigure was walking home from Ayame's shop, thinking about the sheer up-beaty-ness of his friend along the way. He had to smile. Yuki had asked Ayame to make him a costume for the Halloween party that the teens were having in their English class… Aaya had been absolutely thrilled. Maybe a little _too_ thrilled. Of course Ha'ri had been the first to know, then Shigure, then Mine, then Tohru, and by the end of it even Ritsu and Kisa had found out. Yuki was stuck with Ayame for the next four days, and three nights.

Shigure's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kyou walking along the street as well, just a few yards ahead of him. The cat was speed walking along trying to quickly get through the crowd. But what really caught Shigure's eye, was what Kyou was wearing…

**_She comes out of the sun in a silk dress running_**

**_Like a watercolor in the rain…_**

Kyou was wearing the most beautiful kimono Shigure had ever seen. It was filled with pink and blue, orange and green, purple and red flowers with an aqua background.

Wanting to know _why_ Kyou was dressed so… different, Shigure sped up. By the time he finally caught up with the young boy, they had already traveled a few blocks. Shigure grabbed on to Kyou's sleeve. Kyou quickly turned around his eyes were glazed. He gave a small smirk, "Good morning, Gure-san." His voice was in a higher pitch, subtle, but still noticeable. Actually it was a pleasant change from his usually harsh and wavering voice.

Shigure stared at Kyou, keeping silent.

"Why so quiet today, Shi-chan? It's not like you at all." Then his face started to shine, the red hair over his eyes swiftly falling to the side as he looked up to Shigure and smiled a happy, sincere smile. "Oh. I get it! You are wondering 'What the hell has happened to Kyou? Has he lost his mind?' Right 'Gure? Am I right?" Kyou said quite cheerfully.

Shigure slowly nodded, not quite sure what exactly he could say, Kyou was also wearing lip-gloss, and eyeliner. Not that it didn't look good on him. But Kyou?

Seeing the look on his elders face he simply said, "Well, I _am_ the cat you know."

**_Don't bother asking for explanations_**

**_She'll just tell you that she came_**

**_In the year of the cat_**

Shigure still looked confused, so Kyou took his hand, "Come with me, and the Dog will know the Cat."

**_She doesn't give you time for questions_**

**_As she locks up your arm in hers_**

Kyou started to run through the crowd again, this time with more speed. They headed through an alley way, and then through another, now Shigure's confusion turned to fear as they ran through places he didn't even know existed. In the back alleys there was a little Italian restaurant, who would have thought that?

**_And you follow 'till your sense of which direction_**

**_Completely disappears_**

Kyou gained swiftness as they went along, leaving Shigure completely out of breath. They had just passed a market, when Kyou finally stopped. They were in front of a small door, nearly hidden amongst the random crowd.

Shigure had to ask, "Where are we?"

"We are here."

**_By the blue tiled walls near the market stalls_**

**_There's a hidden door she leads you to_**

Kyou took a key out of the sleeve of his kimono and opened the door.

**_These days, she says, I feel my life_**

**_Just like a river running through_**

**_The year of the cat_**

Kyou held the door open for Shigure, he tilted his head to the side as he bowed lightly.

**_Well, she looks at you so coolly_**

**_And her eyes shine like the moon in the sea_**

Shigure walked through the door, though he could not see a thing. Kyou, walking in directly after Shigure, flipped a switch then locked the door.

The first thing our little puppy noticed was the smell, like a rose, or rather a bouquet of roses. He felt himself relax, he sighed happily and looked around.

It was like a museum, with beautiful antique furniture and wonderful pictures of traditional landscapes. The floor was cherry wood with a small golden finish. The walls were blood red, and there were no windows or any other doors. So to say the least, this was a very odd place indeed. Shigure liked it.

**_She comes in incense and patchouli_**

**_So you take her, to find what's waiting inside_**

**_The year of the cat_**

Shigure turned around, only to be pounced upon by Kyou. He had wrapped his legs around the others waist, and was now pushing his lips against Shigure's.

"Mph! Koh… rhm…" Shigure tried to say something but failed miserably, for once his mouth opened, there was no going back. Maybe… _just maybe_… Shigure knew that.

Their tongues fought for dominance of the kiss, and Kyou's hands tangled in Shigure's hair.

Shigure, with the new intoxication of this adventure, now couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Kyou before. His long legs, his golden eyes, his thin figure, his incredibly soft and inviting lips. Kyou was, _is_, sexy. And Shigure couldn't help but to pull on the edges of the cat's kimono, trying to find a way to get it off quickly before Kyou changed his mind.

Kyou, slipped off his cousin, broke his ever tight embrace, and walked over to the couch, "Coming?" He said. Shigure wondered if Kyou had always been so… hott.

Shigure cautiously walked over to the couch, still unsure if whatever Kyou wanted to do was being any where near legal, but…

And before the Poor Shigure could even get to the couch, Kyou had already started to take his Kimono off, and as the cat completed the task, Shigure no longer had any sanity left. Or maturity for that matter.

The older cousin jumped on the younger, tackling him on the couch. "Kyou… I…"

Kyou looked up at Shigure and giggled, "You what?"

"I WANT YOU!"

At first Kyou jumped at the loudness of Shigure's voice. Then he giggled again. "Then come and get me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shigure looked to his side. At first he couldn't figure out where he was, but when he did he sighed. "KYOU?" The cat was no where to be found. He stood up, realizing that he was still compleately naked, and quickly got dressed. (His clothes were folded at the side of the bed.)

"Kyoooooooooooooooou-Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn…" Shigure dragged out the nick-name as long as he could and there still was no answer. He walked over to the door and reached for the handle.

**_Well morning comes and you're still with her_**

**_And the bus and the tourists are gone_**

**_And you've thrown away your choice and lost your ticket_**

Shigure wandered through the empty street, looking in every corner for Kyou, or even a single person who may have seen him. Shigure was compleately lost. And he hadn't brought his wallet.

But his mind wouldn't leave Kyou. The night before had been almost unrealistic. It was beautiful. And right now, all Shigure wanted was to see his recent lover.

**_So you have to stay on_**

**_But the drumbeat strains of the night remain_**

**_In the rhythm of the new-born day_**

**_You know sometime you're bound to leave her_**

**_But for now you're going to stay_**

Finally Kyou appeared out of a door and walked over to his older cousin. He was dressed in his regular attire. Except the smile on his face that shone so very bright, and they kissed one last time.

**_In the year of the cat._**

**_THE END!_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

So? How did I do?

D.o.E.

Ps: This account is in direct accordance with the account 'NaeKa'. (The writer of 'Yuki' and 'Vengance- Yuki 2') Just so ya guys know.

A cookie for a review!


End file.
